


The Medusa Touch

by TheInnocentMage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drarry, Good Characters Making Bad Choices, Good Slytherins, Good but Dark Malfoys, Horcruxes, M/M, Not Bashings, Potter's Survived, Slytherin Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInnocentMage/pseuds/TheInnocentMage
Summary: Hiatus (currently being rewritten).A living Horcrux. A Secret of the Darkest Art. A scared little boy, who has left alone to stand in the shadow of his younger twin brother, 'the-boy-who-lived'. Isolated form the world by the Order of the Phoenix for they suspect dwells deep, dormant inside of him. Harry grows up wondering why.Why do his parents choose Ethan? Why does the Order look at him with such guarded eyes?They've made a grave mistake. Harry is much more than they believe. The heir of Potter distances himself from his family, from the world that seems so empty. Until one fated trip to Diagon Alley, where he meets a silver-haired boy and perhaps the world isn't such a lonely place after all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233





	1. Prologue pt.1

Title: The Medusa Touch

Fandom: Harry Potter Books

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter, but this story/fanfiction is entirely mine. No money is made from this but reviews are greatly appreciated!

Warnings: Emotional neglect, misplaced reasons/wrong actions, supervisory neglect, isolation. . .

Main Pairing: Harry/Draco (Drarry)

Notes: Rewrite in progress

Full Summary: _A living Horcrux_. A Secret of the Darkest Art. A scared little boy, who has left alone to stand in the shadow of his younger twin brother, 'the-boy-who-lived'. Isolated form the world by the Order of the Phoenix for they suspect dwells deep, dormant inside of him. Harry grows up wondering _why_.

_Why do his parents choose Ethan? Why does the Order look at him with such guarded eyes?_

They've made a grave mistake. Harry is _much_ _more_ than they believe. The heir of Potter distances himself from his family, from the world that seems so empty. Until one fated trip to Diagon Alley, where he meets a silver-haired boy and perhaps the world isn't such a lonely place after all.

. . .

**The Medusa Touch**

_Prologue pt.1 : Dark Promise_

Two children are more exciting than one, that's what everyone told James when Lily was pregnant. They may have _neglected_ to say just how much more exhausting twins could be as well.

The boys cuddled against his chest as he lay on the living room sofa, meant more to James than the stars in the sky. Their soft, little breaths warm the crook of his neck causing James to smile fondly. Nine months old and they were already trouble. Well, Ethan anyway. The usual suspect remained surprisingly quiet tonight as he snuggled next to his dark-haired brother.

Whenever, wherever it suits Ethan, he bursts into tears and nothing could console the poor thing. James has been assured once, twice and then again that this kind of behaviour is _completely and utterly_ normal. Yet as a parent, he cannot help but worry. Lily worries too, although James knows strong-minded wife never admit it. Only time will tell. Just as with their oldest Harry. He quietened down after his first month and has barely made a sound since.

James thanked the universe for small blessings. But then again, as the months began to pass and Harry continued his vow of silence, James wondered and worried what had caused such extremes in his two sons.

He brushed the thought from his mind. For now, the Potter Household held an easy balance.

The evening dragged lazily on and James snoozed, awoken only as Lily tiredly trudges through the front door and into the Kitchen. He listened with a smile on his lips as she hummed sweetly, deciding to throw together whatever was left in their desolate cupboards.

Lily had promised earnestly that tomorrow when James was at work and she had some time on her hands, she would _attempt_ to go shopping. But who is Lily kidding? Time was the one thing they never seem to have anymore. No time to themselves, no time since the twins and no time since the prophecy.

James sighed, looking down expectantly at his boys like they would explain themselves.

Half an hour or so later, Lilly called for dinner and James carried his sons upstairs to their cots. He kissed their foreheads goodnight and stood to look out the window. The view of Godric's Hollow hadn't changed since he was a boy. The same street, no different from any other evening. James closed the baby-blue curtains and turned away to join Lily downstairs.

_If only he knew, what little peace this evening had left._

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**


	2. Prologue pt.2

Title: The Medusa Touch

Fandom: Harry Potter Books

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter, but this story/fanfiction is entirely mine. No money is made from this but reviews are greatly appreciated!

Warnings: Emotional neglect, misplaced reasons/wrong actions, supervisory neglect, isolation. . .

Main Pairing: Harry/Draco (Drarry)

Notes: Rewrite in progress

**. . .**

**The Medusa Touch**

_Prologue pt.2 : Dark Promise_

The flames burnt with colours Lily had never seen before. She struggled, dragged, _crawled_ her way up the stairs, crying out and tensing up every time she knocked her broken legs. Heat cut her flesh like knifes, but she continued up to where her husband had disappeared in the all-consuming smoke. The fires cast an enticing yellow-orange hue on everything around her but Lily dared not touch. Knowing it would only scorch and burn.

By the time Lily reached the top, the only sounds she could hear was the crackling of wood. The sigh of relief on her lips was quickly replaced with _pure_ , untameable horror at the sight of James' lifeless body. He had been struck down outside the nursery door, wand resting inches away from out-stretched arm. She crawled closer and checked for a pulse. It was weak and feeble but alive, _very much alive. Thank Merlin._

The smoke built with every second, hanging just over half-way down from the ceiling. A soulless, ashy barrier to block the young moonlight.

Lily craned her neck to search her little boys' bedroom. It was wrecked and Lily's heart broke as she feared the worst. The shadow that had attacked her, snapped her legs and shattered her chest, had gone after her sons.

She struggled through the debris, the dust that was once _her_ home. Battling the exhaustion before her broken body gave out completely.

Stretching her arm out in the direction of their cots, Lily cried helplessly. The house whined, creaked, and shifted as it burnt away. Smoke drifted into her lungs and Lily coughed, spluttered out each breath.

Lily stared tearfully up as the billowing smoke begun to reach her form. The world grew silent as she battled forwards. Then only the sound of footsteps remained. _Footsteps?_

Confusion danced her across features as moments later black hair and silvery eyes waned in and out of focus.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

Lily woke to the sight of her husband slumped over a bed too pristine to be their own. His fingers laced between hers like a lifeline.

Closing her eyes, the young Witch let out a small sigh but her shallow breath hitched as memories of _fire and pain and heat_ came flooding back. She screamed. James jolted up, almost falling from his chair in the process, but a heartbeat later his arms are wrapped round her chest.

"James, our boys?" She croaked, lips chapped and throat dry.

"Lily, they're _fine_. I promise. Sirius is watching them at the moment." He paused. "Darling, I've been so worried. The healers said you'd make a full recover, but when you weren't waking up I- I feared. . ."

"James." She cried softly into his shoulder.

Their moment of peace was broken as the door swung open and Dumbledore entered, followed swiftly by Remus.

Lily reluctantly relinquished her hold on James but settled instead for holding his hand again. The Headmaster nodded in greeting and wasted little time on pleasantries.

"I apologise for being so abrupt, but now you're awake Lily, there is something I must discuss with both of you. The healers will have to wait." His sorrowful tone left nothing to chance.

"Well?" James demanded, half-angry half-fearful.

"I have no doubts that the shadow which attacked you four nights ago was none other than Voldemort. It's my belief Ethan deflected the Dark Lord's magic back on himself- destroying his mortal body. But in this, something darker and more dangerous has arisen. Tell me, have either of you heard of a horcrux?"

Lily shook her head numbly and Albus continued.

"It can be created when a person does the unthinkable and takes a life. Voldemort's soul was already undone at the seams. When the killing curse rebound and hit him instead, it was unable to take the strain and a piece was torn off from the master soul. Unable to bind to Ethan due to his powers, I'm afraid it attached itself to the first living thing it could find." He stopped briefly, hesitating and softening his tone. "Lily, James. . . I'm so sorry. . .”

Lily stared in shock and fear and anger. "So, get rid of it!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Removing it could- would mean destroying it completely, irreversible damaging Harry's soul in the process. He's too young to survive."

Remus looked uncertain, a frown darkening his face. "The Dark Lord is gone, how is it still there?"

"That is the unfortunate purpose of a horcrux. Voldemort will return.”

The words were deafening, cold like stone and unescapable. All the running and hiding, all their sacrifice had been for naught.

“He will use his horcruxes to do so.” Albus continued. “It is clear the prophecy speaks of Ethan, he will be the one to vanquish the Dark Lord-"

"-then what of Harry?" Lily shrieked. "Will Ethan have to vanquish his brother too?"

"It may not come to that." Albus replied calmly.

"But it could." James retorted heatedly. "And what if this thing turns Harry- turns him _dark_ , turns him to _their side_. What then?"

Albus sighed wearily. "Then when the time comes. We may not have the choice to spare him. This is war."

"Get out." James snarled.

"I only offer the tru-"

"-Get out!" Lily screamed, hands covering her ears. "You promised we'd be safe. That Godric's hollow was safe from- from _him!_ Now Harry has. . . is. . ." Her eyes lit up with bright flames. "You liar!"

Albus lowered his gaze, hovering just by the door before turning away. "I'm sorry, I truly am."

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**


	3. Hallows' Eve

Title: The Medusa Touch

Fandom: Harry Potter Books

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter, but this story/fanfiction is entirely mine. No money is made from this but reviews are greatly appreciated!

Warnings: Emotional neglect, misplaced reasons/wrong actions, supervisory neglect, isolation. . .

Main Pairing: Harry/Draco (Drarry)

Notes: Rewrite in progress

**. . .**

**The Medusa Touch**

_Chapter 1 ~ Hallows' Eve_

NINE YEARS LATER

Harry stood in silence beside his mother. His black cloak draped flawlessly down from his shoulders to the cobbled-sidewalk. Above, Jack-o-lanterns floated in the night sky, out-shining the stars and lighting up Diagon alley in a soft glow.

Despite his lips being still, Harry's eyes wandered restlessly over the little wonders around him. Other children rushed by, parents in tow with amused expressions plastering their faces. The street _breathed_ magic. Doused in a steady warm hum.

Shop windows were seasonally decorated - pumpkins, chocolate bats and cauldrons could be seen in all directions. Harry craned his neck to search the crowd for his little brother and father. So far, no luck. He sighed inwardly at the loss and ducked his head from his mother gaze. Every so often her eyes glanced down from the crowds to look at him. Her next distraction came in the form of the _Wesley_ - _Weasley?_ family.

Harry knew staying still was his best defence against being amongst so many people. He noticed pretty quickly as a large group of noisy redheads began to approach. At first, he stepped back and then again and then again. Until he was in hearing range for their conversation, but still a comfortable distance away. He sighed in relief this time, drawing his hands to his chest.

It was then a pale, blond boy with sharp features and high-end robes walked into his back. He stared Harry up and down for a moment, before an ugly, snide expression washed over his face.

"You must be a Potter!" He accused.

But Harry simply nodded. After all, there's no point denying his heritage. He is the son of a pureblood and muggleborn. Nothing special.

However, without a reply from Harry, an odd frown pulled on the boy’s face.

"So why aren't you with your father and brother?”

"Father said I needed to wait here." Harry replied tonelessly. It hurt more than it should causing a piece of Harry to coil and twist inside. Filling him with _hate, hate_ , _hate_.

The boy looked shocked for a moment, before that ugly expression returns.

"What? Were you naughty or something?"

"No." Harry said evenly. "I didn't do nothing. I never to anything. I'm just not allowed to go with them." A small part of him wants to cry, but it wouldn’t do in such a big crowd. He’d attract too much attention.

"Ever?" The boy echoed quietly.

Harry shook his head and the blond boy looked at him thoughtfully. "You could. . . You could walk round with me? That is, if my parents say it's okay." He added quickly.

Harry eyed him suspiciously. _No one asks him to do things like that- that's what friends do._

"I'm Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand and Harry stared at it for a moment.

He took it in a small handshake. "I'm Harry."

Draco led him to a very pretty lady with blonde hair just like his own and a man, whose proud demeanour, scared him more than Mad-Eye Moody.

"Father, this is Harry." Draco introduced and Harry remembered enough from listening in on Ethan's etiquette lessons to know to bow. The man immediately seemed surprised and then, oddly, impressed.

"Manners will get you far in this world, young man." The women told him before turning to Draco expectantly.

"Mother, Harry was lost in the crowds." It's a lie, blatant. He was only six steps away from Lily. "Father, can he walk round with us until he finds his parents? He hasn't had a chance to visit any shops yet!"

"I don't see a problem with it. . . do you, Narcissa?"

"Not at all," she smiled "any wizard who shows such _well-bred_ decorum is welcome to join us."

Draco beamed at Harry and clamped a hand on his wrist. "So, where'd you wanna go first?"

"Books?" Harry half-questioned, half-asked disbelievingly.

"Sure, I haven't been there yet. Can we go father? Please?"

"Of course, Draco." Mr. Malfoy nodded. "Lead the way."

He grabbed Harry's hand and together they weave through the maze of people. Eventually, Draco stopped in front of a cute little shop called 'Flourish and Blotts'. Chocolate bats and liquorice spiders decorated the window display, crawling over books and chasing each other around. There was no time to stare, as not a second later Draco pulled Harry inside through the open doorway.

With a small entrance but huge on the inside, the books in here put his Dad's library to shame. Together they admire the covers, laugh at funny titles and put books back in the wrong places. It's the most fun Harry thinks he's had in his entire life.

It was later on, after they have wreaked havoc in almost every part of the shop, Harry noticed a black book with a slim, shiny green boarder around the cover. He slides it from where it's been hidden on the very end of the self.

"That's a potions book." Draco commented after noticing his partner in crime had stopped and then back-tracked to return to his side.

"Potions?" Harry questioned.

"Snape teaches it to me and I absolutely hate it, but you'd have to take it when you get to Hogwarts." The blond complained, pulling over-the-top disgusted face. “Do you want it?”

Harry ran his finger along the spine and then nodded eagerly.

"I'll ask my father if he'll buy it for you. Come on!"

The pair squeezed and fought their way through the crowded book shop back to Draco's parents. Where the blond immediately handed the book to his father.

"Could you buy this for Harry?" Draco asked shyly, holding his hands behind his back and twisting slightly on his feet.

"And here I thought you might finally be taking an interest in potions, darling." His mother teased.

Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why not, perhaps Harry, you'll be able to help Draco out in the future." He said handing the book back to the young Potter and leading them to the front desk.

The lady at the cashier took one look at Harry, one look at the book and smiled sweetly. "It's quite an advanced addition, it's also got some dark stuff in here. Maybe you should buy this for him instead." She suggested, turning around and pulling out a book with more childish-looking front cover from the shelf.

"Then I'll buy both." Malfoy said curtly and she did not press any further.

Narcissa offered to carry the books as they walk round and Harry thanked her politely.

Sugarplum's saw them walking out with a reasonably sized bag of sweets each, followed swiftly by Quilty Quidditch Supplies which saw Draco talking Harry into supporting the Montrose Magpies. Ending with both of them walking out with matching scarves. Harry's evening had quickly become the best day of his life, but nothing this good could ever last.

Harry flinched hearing Lily screech his name. He watched his mother storm her way through the crowds after spotting him with the Malfoys. She grabbed him roughly by the wrist and tugged him away from Draco.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU EVER RUN AWAY AGAIN!"

She continued to yell and little Harry shook a little more with each word, until Mrs. Malfoy gracefully stepped closer, not a hair or movement out of place.

"Then perhaps, you should keep better watch of your children." She interrupted coldly.

Lily shot up with fire in your eyes. "You-"

"-We've been keeping an eye on him all night, waiting for you to finally realise your son was missing. How long did it take you? Or were you just relieved not to have him burdening you for a while? After all, Ethan's the important one, _right?_ " She finished with a falsely-sweet tone like the thorn of a rose.

" _How dare you?!_ " Lily screamed in Narcissa's face, and by now their cat-fight had attracted quite the crowd. People gathered, whispering to each other and sniggering under their breaths. "How I raise my sons is entirely my concern! Stay away from Harry! Stay away from both of them!"

She tightened her rough hold on Harry's arm and dragged him away. He struggled, but he was no match for her strength. Looking back helplessly at Draco, Harry's mind was trapped on repeat.

There was no way Draco would be his friend now. Not after Lily yelled at his mother. Harry whimpered softy and swallowed thickly, fighting back the tears. His resolve lasted minutes before he started to cry in silence.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**


End file.
